TITAN SECURITY: Private Military Contractor Codex
by SmokeTinyTom
Summary: TITAN SECURITY: Private Military Contractors. Vehicles, Equipment and Armour CODEX. UPDATE (07/02/2016): This CODEX is moving to the Supergirl category due to lack of material for the CHERUB Series. (UPDATE: Complete re-upload of all chapters COMPLETED) Story will be Published in a Week when Final Beta Readers are finished, hopefully.
1. Ground Combat Vehicle

**A/N: Right, so this is my first crossover and after reading SO MANY, I wanted to contribute to the community. So for those Authors who I have given reviews for when the next chapter is out, prepare your keyboards because my motivation sucks! If you play Call of Duty or Battlefield 4, You MIGHT RECOGNISE a Gadget for the Ground Vehicles. HINT: They're the same thing in both games, but with a different name!** **J** **NOTE: HEAVY AU and false PMC Restrictions because I really don't know what PMC can have and what it can't have. So there will be ghost laws that don't actually exist. This chapter will detail GROUND VEHICLES First and subsequent chapters will either be Naval or Aerial. Depends on my Mood and Motivation.  
Search: Determining the Real Sizes of Halo Vehicles.**

 **HOWEVER, Lets begin my First Codex!  
** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HALO OR SUPERGIRL (Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios/Ensemble Games and CBS Respectively)**

 **Password:************

 **-PASSWORD ACCEPTED-**

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Ground Vehicles" DATABASE-**

Main Battle Tank (MBT):

 **Designation:** M860 "RED WOLF"

 **Role:** Anti-Armour Fire Support and Long Range Platform.

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Twin-Linked Turret Mounted 385mm Rifled Cannons (Side-By-Side). Capable of HEAT, Plasma Coated APSFDS, HE Incendiary or Plasma Combination  
 **Secondary Armament:** Twin-Linked (Barrel over Barrel) Co-Axial 90mm M65 Vulcan Chain Cannon.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 2x Twin-Linked 40mm Chain Guns mounted on Remote Turrets.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.  
 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.  
 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)  
 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 4 (1 Driver, 1 Main Cannon Commander, 2 Remote Turret Operators)  
 **Weight:** 80 Tons (72.6 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 50.6FT (15.42M)  
 **Width:** 33.6FT (10.24M)  
 **Height:** 27.8FT (8.47M)

 **Engine:** M860-Spec W48 60 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 2795Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 55MPH (89KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The M860 Red Wolf was built as the replacement for both the Scorpion MBT and the Grizzly MBT. The requirements of the vehicle were Heavy Ship Grade Armour and Hard-Light Shielding as standard protection, Minimum of a Twin-Linked 200mm Rifled Cannon and a Co-Axial that can engage enemy Light-Medium Armour without need of the Primary Armament. The Tertiary Weapon should be able to dissuade enemy Aircraft and Infantry from attempting to get close for the kill.

 **(A/N: Visually based off the UNSC Grizzly from Halo Wars)**

-ACCESS "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-

 **Armoured Infantry Fighting Vehicle (AIFV)**

 **Designation:** MR460 "TIGER"

 **Role:** Close Infantry Support and Transportation

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Turret Mounted Twin-Linked 150mm Rotary Gatling Cannons.  
 **Secondary Armament:** Co-Axial 90mm M65 Vulcan Gatling Gun.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** Remote Turret Mounted Twin-Linked 40mm Chain Guns.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)

 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 4 (1 Driver, 1 Commander, 2 Remote Turret Operators)  
 **Complement:** 15 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition.  
 **Weight:** 45 Tons (40.8 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 31FT (9.5M)  
 **Width:** 24FT (7.3M)  
 **Height:** 17FT (5.2M)

 **Engine:** MR460-Spec V18 30 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 1795Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 68MPH (109KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The MR460 "Tiger" was developed to provide adequate fire support in Urban Environments to combat enemy Heavy Armour, Aircraft and Infantry units. The weapons that the Tiger has would usually be mounted to Tank Destroyer instead of Armoured Infantry Fighting Vehicle. While the MR460 has been equipped by all divisions of the UNSC, it has proven to be most effective in the hands of UNSC Army Rangers and ODST's. The vehicle is invaluable when carrying additional Ammo and Supplies, as well as being able to transport 3x 5-Man Fire Teams whilst keeping up with the high mobility that those units are renowned for.

-ACCESS "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-

 **Armoured Infantry Fighting Vehicle (AIFV)**

 **Designation:** MR465 "LION"

 **Role:** Close Infantry Support, Troop Transportation and Anti-Armour/Tank Killer

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Turret Mounted 300mm Long Range Linear Rail-Cannons (Capable of HEAT, Plasma Coated APSFDS, HE Incendiary or Plasma Combination)  
 **Secondary Armament:** Co-Axial 90mm M65 Vulcan Gatling Gun.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 1x 360 Degree MGMLS Platforms [38x 427mm Barrel (Mounted in 2x Racks of 19 Side By Side.) [Anti-Aircraft, Anti-Infantry and Bunker Busters]  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 1x Twin-Linked 65mm Chain Gun mounted on Remote Turret.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)

 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 3 (1 Driver, 1 Commander, 1 Remote Turret Operator)  
 **Complement:** 10 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition.  
 **Weight:** 45 Tons (40.8 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 31FT (9.5M)  
 **Width:** 24FT (7.3M)  
 **Height:** 17FT (5.2M)

 **Engine:** MR465-Spec V18 30 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 1795Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 68MPH (109KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The MR465 "Lion" is an Dedicated Tank Destroyer variant to the MR460 "Tiger", forgoing its Gatling cannons to employ a state-of-the-art Linear Rail Cannon. While the MR460 and MR465 has been equipped by all divisions of the UNSC, it has proven to be most effective in the hands of UNSC Army Rangers and ODST's. The vehicle is invaluable when carrying additional Ammo and Supplies, as well as being able to transport 2x 5-Man Fire Teams whilst keeping up with the high mobility that those units are renowned for. It sacrifices a 5-Man Fire Team transport capacity for 4x Missile Rack Reloads.

 **(A/N: Visually based off the UNSC Cougar from the Halo Wars Deleted Vehicles)**

-ACCESS "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-

 **Multiple Guided Missile Launch System (MGMLS)**

 **Designation:** MA430 "BOBCAT"

 **Role:** Precision Long Range Missile Barrages

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 38x 327mm Barrel (Mounted in 2x Racks of 19 Side By Side)  
 **Secondary Armament:** 1x Twin-Linked 90mm (Side By Side) Chain Gun mounted on Remote Turret

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper. Cage is in two seamless parts to allow Missile Rack to elevate without losing the Cage's Defence

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Radar Jammers

 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 3 (1 Driver, 1 Fire Control Officer, 1 Remote Turret Operator)  
 **Complement:** Additional Trailer with Space to carry an Additional Missile Rack.  
 **Weight:** 45 Tons (40.8 Tonnes) With Trailer 52 Tons (47 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 31FT (9.5M) With Trailer 52FT (16M)  
 **Width:** 19FT (5.8M)  
 **Height:** 15FT (4.6M)

 **Engine:** MA430-Spec V20 34 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 2225Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 60MPH (97KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The MA430 Bobcat was an entirely new vehicle, however, based heavily off the UNSC Long Range Artillery Fox Cannon's Chassis while combining the ancient M142 HIMARS from 21st Century America. The Missiles have interchangeable Warheads to allow easy logistics and the ability for force commanders to rapidly swing the battle to their favour.

 **(A/N: Visually based off the UNSC Fox Cannon with Combination of the United States M142 HIMARS Munition Size. The Missile Rack was of Russian Influence since I didn't want to equip it with 6 Missiles, but rather with a more Generous 38 Missiles)**

-ACCESS "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-

 **Mine Resistant Ambush Protected (MRAP):**

 **Designation:** M70 FAV "WOLFHOUND"

 **Role:** Multi-Purpose Scout/Patrol/Close Fire Support Vehicle

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Twin-Linked 55mm Rotary Cannon mounted on Remote Turret, Sunk inside a storage Compartment on the rear of the Vehicle.  
 **Secondary Armament:** Remote Turret Mounted Twin-Linked M247H Heavy Machine Guns. (Above Driver and Front Passenger Seat)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.

 **Counter-Measures:** Primary: Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)

 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 2 (1 Driver, 1 Remote Turret Operators)  
 **Complement:** 4 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition.  
 **Weight:** 19.8 Tons (18 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 26.6FT (8.1 M)  
 **Width:** 15FT (4.6M)  
 **Height:** 13FT (3.9M)

 **Engine:** M70-Spec V14 22 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 1495Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 85MPH (137KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The M70 Force Application Vehicle was the much awaited replacement of the venerable M12 FAV "Warthog". Learning from lessons of the Human Covenant War, the UNSC more protection such as adding on doors, heavier armour and T/APS. The Multi-Layered Hard-Light Shielding was added after the Discovery of Forerunner plans of the improved versions that the UNSC now used on all of their Aircraft and Vehicles.

 **(A/N:** **Visually based off the Cougar MRAP and Coyote in Service with the United States and British Armed Forces. Front of the Vehicle is visually similar to the Halo 2 Anniversary Warthog's Bonnet. The Rear Compartment houses the Primary Armament is similar to the Coyote's but the Troop Compartment is further forwards than the 25mm Rotary Cannon. I'll try to get a visual for you guys if you need one.** **)**

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Ground Vehicles" DATABASE-**

Cargo Security Vehicle

 **Designation:** CSV440

 **Role:** Heavy Load Cargo Transporter

 **Variants:** Rail System Flatbed, options to mount a Fuel Tank, Troop Bay, Cargo Container or Armoured Vehicles.

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Turret Mounted 95mm Gatling Cannon.  
 **Secondary Armament:** Co-Axial 50mm M65 Vulcan Chain Cannon.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** N/A

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.  
 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.  
 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)  
 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding on vehicle and attached trailer(s)

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 2 (1 Driver, 1 Turret Operator, )  
 **Weight:** 80 Tons (72.6 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 50.6FT (15.42M)  
 **Width:** 33.6FT (10.24M)  
 **Height:** 27.8FT (8.47M)

 **Engine:** M860-Spec W48 60 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 2795Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 86MPH (KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The CSV440 Truck was designed to replace the ageing CSG Military Trucks built by Sinoviet. Requirements for such a vehicle were as follows, The vehicle had to use an existing Powerplant to make maintenance simple, the superstructure had to built from armour, rather than building it then slapping armoured plates on top. The CSV needed to have an enclosed cabin and weapons station to protect the occupants. TITAN Security Armoury won the contract based upon one other feature, overlooked by its completion, added a rail loading system. Reminiscent of 21st Century Aircraft like the C-17 Globe Master VI, C-130 Super Hercules and A-400M Super Atlas to name a few, they utilised the system to quickly convert the aircraft, just carrying Humanitarian Aid to a Natural Disaster into being able to bolt hundreds of seats to help deploy Paratroopers very quickly. This meant the CSV and its trailers could be carrying a a fuel tank or after a minute, a 40 Soldier troop bay. This allowed UNSC Commander lots of choices for the best way to move its cargo easily.

-CLOSING "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-

 **A/N:** **Thanks for Reading,  
** **SmokeTinyTom.**


	2. Combat Aircraft

**A/N: So this is my second "Chapter" of the TITAN SECURITY Codex. This will be Naval Vessels. Story will be out soon. Started work on it last week.  
** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HALO OR SUPERGIRL (Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios/Ensemble Games and CBS Respectively)** **  
**

 **Password:************

 **-PASSWORD ACCEPTED-**

 **-ACCESS "TITAN SECURITY Combat Aircraft" DATABASE-**

VTOL "Heavy" Troop Carrier

 **Designation:** D-84/HTC "PIGEON"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: Troop Transportation/Light Close Air Support/Heavy Vehicle Carrier, MEDEVAC, CSAR. (Un-Officially: Orbital Ship-To-Ship Transport, Orbital Insertion, Fire Support, Sub-Prowler)

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Wing Mounted Multi-Target Missile Racks x2 (14x Missiles Arranged in an Stealth Titanium-A Enclosed Pod with 7x Barrels inside)  
 **Secondary Armament:** Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 235mm Gatling Cannons mounted on the Chin Turret controlled by Co-Pilot.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 2x Sponsor Mounted Remote Turrets Armed with Twin-Linked 145mm Hyper-Velocity .  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 1x Ceiling Mounted 50. Caliber Single-Barrelled GPMG with Ammo Fed from above the Gunner's Position

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Photo-Reactive/Ablative/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x4 (For Each Gimbal Mounted Engine)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 5 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot,2 Remote Turret Operators, 1 Crew Chief/GPMG Gunner)  
 **Complement:** 34 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition and 1x M860 Red Wolf or 2x M860 Red Wolf Main Battle Tanks (1x Suspended behind the Troop Bay and 1x Internally in the Troop Bay)  
 **Weight:** 97 Tons (18 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 132FT (40.3 M)  
 **Wingspan:** 112FT (34.2M)  
 **Height:** 38FT (11.7M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Exoatmospheric Transport

 **Engine:** 4x Hydrogen-ICE Jet Turbine Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 40,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 4x Nacelles in pairs. **(A/N: This is a Larger than Normal Halo: Reach Version Pelican Dropship)**

 **Maximum Speed:** 2,407MPH (3,874KPH) [Exoatmospheric: 21,354MPH {34,366KPH}

 **Aircraft History:** After the Human-Covenant War, the D-77/D-79 Pelicans were starting to show their considerable age. After the Introduction of the Red Wolf MBT, the Dropship was unable to lift it due to its size and weight. The Pigeon was designed primarily to carry heavier load but it was decided by the UNSC High Command that they should replace the Pelican completely with the new design. With the designs being largely based upon the Pelican, it shares the similar outlines to its predecessor, however, that's where the similarities end completely. The Pigeon can fly faster, haul heavier loads, transport more troops in now, is much more easy to both maintain and repair in the event of critical damage to the Aircraft. It also features an new Shielding system allowing it to soak up enormous amounts of damage from both Energy and Projectile weapons. Pilots recount their experiences for the rugged structure that had gotten them home. The two most widespread variants of the Pigeon are the Troop Carriers and the Heavy Gunships.

ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL Heavy Gunship

 **Designation:** HG-84/HTC "HAWK"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: Heavy Close Air Support/Emergency MEDEVAC, CSAR. (Un-Officially: Orbital Gunboat, Orbital Insertion, Heavy Fire Support Missions, Sub-Prowler Escort)

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Wing Mounted Multi-Target Missile Racks x2 (14x Missiles Arranged in an Stealth Titanium-A Enclosed Pod with 7x Barrels inside)  
 **Secondary Armament:** Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 235mm Rotary Cannons mounted on the Chin Turret controlled by Co-Pilot.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 5x Sponsor Mounted Remote Turrets Armed with Twin-Linked 140mm Hyper-Velocity (4x Mounted along the Sides of the Gunship, 1x Underneath the Rear Magnetic Clamps  
 **Quaternary Armament:** Twin-Linked 185mm Hyper-Velocity Rotary Cannons mounted on Remote Turret located on top of the HAWK.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Photo-Reactive/Ablative/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x4 (For Each Gimbal Mounted Engine)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 8 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot, 6 Remote Turret Operators)  
 **Complement:** N/A  
 **Weight:** 102 Tons (25.3 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 132FT (40.3 M)  
 **Wingspan:** 112FT (34.2M)  
 **Height:** 51FT (15.4M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Exoatmospheric Gunship

 **Engine:** 4x Hydrogen-ICE Jet Turbine Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 40,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 4x Nacelles in pairs. **(A/N: This is a Larger than Normal Halo: Reach Version Pelican Dropship, Weapon Sponsors are the same Design as Adepts Astartes [Space Marines] Tank Sponsor Mounts)**

 **Maximum Speed:** **Atmospheric:** 2,407MPH (3,874KPH) [ **Exoatmospheric:** 21,354MPH {34,366KPH}]

 **Aircraft History:** After the Human-Covenant War, the D-77/D-79 Pelicans were starting to show their considerable age. After the Introduction of the Red Wolf MBT, the Dropship was unable to lift it due to its size and weight. The Pigeon was designed primarily to carry heavier load but it was decided by the UNSC High Command that they should replace the Pelican completely with the new design. With the designs being largely based upon the Pelican, it shares the similar outlines to its predecessor, however, that's where the similarities end completely. The Pigeon can fly faster, haul heavier loads, transport more troops in now, is much more easy to both maintain and repair in the event of critical damage to the Aircraft. It also features an new Shielding system allowing it to soak up enormous amounts of damage from both Energy and Projectile weapons. Pilots recount their experiences for the rugged structure that had gotten them home. The most widespread variants in the Military of the Pigeon are the Troop Carriers and the Heavy Gunships.

-ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL "Heavy" Supremacy Fighter

 **Designation:** F-52/HSF "FALCHION"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: Air Superiority/Heavy Fighter, CSAR. Exoatmospheric Supremacy Fighter, Orbital Defence Fighter, Nuclear Weapons Platform)

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 165mm Gatling Cannons mounted either side of the Cockpit  
 **Secondary Armament:** 24x Missiles Internally Mounted on 2x Revolving Racks (12x Missiles Each, Racks are side-by-side  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 8x Cluster Missiles Arranged into 4x 2 Racks imbedded within the Reversed Wings. **(A/N: The Wing Design is a Blend of the [Halo: Wars] Falcon, SU-47 Berkut and F-41 Broadsword)**  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 4x Internally Secured Centre Lined MK. 2858 HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Cruise Missiles.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Ablative Ceramic/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x4 (2x by the Primary Engine Exhausts, 2x by Internal Missile Rack Doors)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 2 (1 Pilot, 1 [RIO] Radar Intercept Officer), 1x Dumb A.I (Targeting/Sensor System)  
 **Weight:** 120 Tons (25 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 93FT (28.3M)  
 **Wingspan:** 75FT (22.7M)  
 **Height:** 38FT (11.7M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Exoatmospheric Supremacy Fighter

 **Engine:** 2x Plasma-Fusion Hybrid Reactor Turbine. Each Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 100,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 4x Nacelles in pairs.

 **Maximum Speed: Atmospheric:** 3,500MPH (5,633KPH) [ **Exoatmospheric:** 26,987MPH {43,431KPH}]

 **Aircraft History:** The F-52/HSF Falchion was the replacement UNSC Interceptor in both Atmospheric and Exoatmospheric operations. Developed using both Covenant, Forerunner and previous programs (Sabre and F-41 Broadswords) technologies to build the basis of the aircraft, with the steady amount of Forerunner Technologies being "Reclaimed" the program advanced decades in weeks. The Aircraft was soon put into testing and was immediately loved by the pilots and ground crew for its durability and simplicity. The test's had found that it out performed every other fighter in the UNSC and Sangheili Separatists Arsenal.

-ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL Aerial Helicopter Gunship

 **Designation:** AV-34/AHG "MOA"

 **Role:** Official NATO/UNSC Roles: Heavy Close Air Support, CSAR, Aerial Patrol/Escort.

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 175mm Rotary Cannons mounted either side of the Cockpit  
 **Secondary Armament:** 4x Armoured Missile Pods containing 48x Missiles mounted on Under Wing Pylons (2x Pods on each Wing)  
 **Tertiary Armament:** Chin Turret Mounted 235mm Chain Cannon, M6 Grindall/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon OR Gauss Cannon M92 Twin-Barreled Gauss Cannon Controlled by Co-Pilot  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 16x Guided Missiles controlled by Co-Pilot, 4x 4 Missile Launch Pylons (Mounted between the Missile Pods on the Wings) **[A/N: Same Hellfire Missile Pylons mounted on AH-64 Apache Gunships)**

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Photo-Reactive/Ablative/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x4 (By each Enclosed Rotors and Midway up the twin rear booms)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 2 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot)  
 **Weight:** 44 Tons (19 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 87FT (26.4M)  
 **Wingspan:** 50FT (15.2M)  
 **Height:** 18FT (5.4M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Atmospheric Helicopter Gunship

 **Engine:** 2x Hydrogen-ICE Turbines Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 28,000LB's, 2x Enclosed Rotors for Lift, powered by 2x Hydrogen-ICE Turbines. Forward Propulsion is done via the Rotors tilting forwards slightly, Additionally 2x Turbines are also used for increasing the speed. **(A/N: This is a Cross between the AV-22 Sparrowhawk from Halo: Wars and the Rotor design from the RDA's Helicopters in James Cameron's AVATAR. The Twin Booms are very similar to those used on the Vulture Gunship, used by the Imperial Navy/Imperial Guard Regiments.)**

 **Maximum Speed:** 755MPH (1215KPH)

 **Aircraft History:** The AV-34/AHG Moa was built to provide, Close Air Support in Urban Environments. With the Twin Counter-Torque Rotors built into the Wings the same way the AV-22 Sparrowhawk had done, the Moa had an Increased Range and Maximum/Cruising Speed, internal launch pylons, larger Payload Capacity and stealth functions. This had made popular with Urban Combat Units, the ability to destroy Emplacements, Armour Units and Infantry alike, combined with its high manoeuvrability and speed. The Moa serves notably with many Planetary Garrisons as the Frontline CAS Platform of choice.

-ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL Tilt-Rotor

 **Designation:** UH-288 "ROBIN"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: QRA Transportation/Light Close Air Support/Reconnaissance, MEDEVAC, CSAR, Dignitarries Transport.

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Quad Burst Hyper-Velocity 80mm Chain Cannon mounted on the Chin Turret.  
 **Secondary Armament:** 2x Gimbal Mounts Armed with High-Velocity 50. Caliber M247 GPMG.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Photo-Reactive/Ablative/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x2 (Midway up the Main Boom, Underneath the Arches of the Twin Vertical Stabilisers)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 3 (1 Pilot, 2 Gimbal GPMG Operators)  
 **Complement:** Doors Open: 6 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition (Doors Closed: 4 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition)  
 **Weight:** 37 Tons (18 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 48FT (14.6 M)  
 **Wingspan:** 36FT (11M)  
 **Height:** 19FT (5.7M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Atmospheric Transport

 **Engine:** 2x Hydrogen-ICE Jet Turbine Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 17,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 2x Tilt-Rotors in pairs. **(A/N: This is a Larger than the Halo: Reach UH-144 Falcon Helicopter)**

 **Maximum Speed:** 2,407MPH (3,874KPH)

 **Aircraft History:** The UH-288 Robin was the replacement for the UH-144 Falcon Transport Helicopter. However, unlike the Pelican and the Pigeon Troop Carriers, the Robin and the Falcon are very similar to each other. Both use the same Engine assembly, layout, and aesthetically. The differences between the two are size, range, speed, payload, transportation ability and durability, all of which, are in the Robin's favour.

-ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL "Heavy" Fighter-Bomber

 **Designation:** F-52/HFB "GURKHA"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: Heavy Escort Craft, Heavy Fighter-Bomber, CSAR. (Exoatmospheric Fighter-Bomber, Exoatmospheric Defence Fighter, Nuclear Weapons Platform, Anti-Ship Fighter-Bomber)

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 3x Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 285mm Gatling Cannons mounted on the nose, 2x Vertically-Arranged M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons (Spartan Laser)

 **Secondary Armament:** 48x Missiles Internally Mounted on 2x Revolving Racks (24x Missiles Each, Racks are side-by-side) 14x Cluster Missiles Arranged into 7x 2 Racks imbedded within the Wings. **(A/N: This Fighter-Bomber is based off the Marauder Destroyer, in service with the Imperial Navy/Imperial Guard.)**

 **Tertiary Armament:** 3x Remote Turret 145mm Gatling Cannons. [1x Mid-Way Dorsal, 1x Ventral Drop-Down, 1x Rear Turret (Arranged with the Sensors and Cameras mounted between the Gatling Cannons) **[A/N: The Weapons are arranged on** **the Outside of the Viewpoint).**

 **Quaternary Armament:** 8x Internally Secured Centre Lined MK. 2858 HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Cruise Missiles.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Ablative Ceramic/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x8 (4x For Each Primary Engine Exhausts, 4x by Internal Missile Rack Doors. [Front and Behind])

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 2 (1 Pilot, 1 [RIO] Radar Intercept Officer), 1x Dumb A.I (Targeting/Sensor System)  
 **Weight:** 180 Tons (177 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 132FT (40M)  
 **Wingspan:** 122FT (37.3M)  
 **Height:** 48FT (14.7M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Exoatmospheric Heavy Fighter-Bomber

 **Engine:** 4x Plasma-Fusion Hybrid Reactor Turbine. Each Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 105,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 4x Nacelles in pairs.

 **Maximum Speed: Atmospheric:** 3,300MPH (5,633KPH) [ **Exoatmospheric:** 26,327MPH {42,369KPH}

 **Aircraft History:** The F-52/HFB Gurkha was built to replace the ageing GA-TL1 Longsword C712 Interceptor as a Heavy Interceptor, however, with the Interceptor Role being assigned to smaller, faster and just as capable Fighters, the Gurkha was designated as a Heavy Fighter-Bomber. Its new purpose was to escort heavier bomber types to their targets in Exoatmospheric combat at distances that a Falchion couldn't match. They are also used in their own Strike Missions on Enemy Positions, Targets-of-Opputunity and High Value Targets. Gurkhas are capable of launching the Redapo Shaped Fusion-Plasma Missile, nicknamed the "Plasma Spear."

-CLOSING "Combat Aircraft" DATABASE-

 **A/N: Have a nice day,**

 **SmokeTinyTom**


	3. Naval Combat Vessel

**A/N: So this is my second "Chapter" of the TITAN SECURITY Codex. This will be Naval Vessels. Story will be out soon. Started work on it last week.  
** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HALO OR SUPERGIRL (Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios/Ensemble Games and CBS Respectively)** **  
**

Password:**********

-PASSWORD ACCEPTED-

-ACCESS "UNSC Wet Navy Combat Vessel" DATABASE-

License: Combat Patrol Boat (CPB)

Designation: N720 "SEA LION"

Role: River Fire Support/Close Protection of Larger Naval Vessels/Anti-Submarine Warfare.

Weapon Systems:

Primary Armament: Twin-Linked High Velocity 45mm Chain Cannon mounted on Remote Turret.  
Secondary Armament: Remote Turret Mount 24x 90mm Barrels MGMLS on the Rear Deck.  
Tertiary Armament: 2X Remote Turret Mounted AIE-486H Heavy Chain Gun (HGG).  
Quaternary Armament: 2x Torpedo Tubes with Payload Stored inside the Hull to be lifted into a water-tight Tube ready to Fire. It stores 4x Torpedoes on each side for a total of 8x Torpedoes.

Defence Measures:

Armour: Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

Counter-Measures: Primary: Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)

Secondary: Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

Specifications and Engine:

Crew: 4 (1 Driver, 1 Commander/Main Gunner, 2 Remote Turret Operators)  
Complement: 20 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition or 15 Tons (13.6 Tonnes) of Cargo.  
Weight: 19.8 Tons (18 Tonnes)  
Length: 26.6FT (8.1 M)  
Width: 15FT (4.6M)  
Height: 19FT (5.8M)  
Draught: 2.8FT (0.85M)

Engine: N720-Navaly Spec V20 28 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 2195Hp. Propulsion is done via Duct-able Water-Jets and Hydro-Planes similar to Submarines to maintain Stability for accurate Fire Support.

Maximum Speed: 56 KNOTS [65MPH] (105KPH)

-ACCESS "Naval Combat Vessel" DATABASE-

License: Heavy Destroyer

Designation: MARS-Class Heavy Destroyer

Role: River Fire Support/Close Protection of Larger Naval Vessels/Anti-Aircraft Warfare.

Weapon Systems:

Primary Armament: 1x (Fore Mounted) Twin-Linked 24 Inch Hyper-Velocity Rifled Cannon  
Secondary Armament: 2x (Fore/Aft Mounted) Twin-Linked High Velocity 45mm Chain Cannon mounted on Remote Turret.  
Tertiary Armament: 72x 160mm Vertical Launch Barrels MGMLS (2x 36 Missile Silos, Fore and Aft)  
Quaternary Armament: 3x Heavy Gunships with Satellite Targeting and Radar. **(A/N: Will update the aircraft listed once I actually have made it, though do send in an Naval Ship Launched aircraft OC)**

Defence Measures:

Armour: Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

Counter-Measures: Primary: 20x Advanced Trophy/Armour Protection System (AT/APS) spread out across the Defensive and Offensive Weapons Emplacements.

Close In Weapon System: 6x Quad-Linked 35mm Gatling Cannons (Positions are 2x Overlooking the Rear Flight Deck, another 2x overlooking the Primary Armament's attery, 2x Roof Mounted, between the Command Bridge and the Flight Deck's Hangar.

Point Defence Grid Network: 12x Remote Turret Mounted AIE-486H Heavy Chain Guns (HGG) spread about the Ship with Overlapping Arcs of Fire.

Armour: Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

Counter-Measures: Primary: 20x Advanced Trophy/Armour Protection System (AT/APS) spread out across the Defensive and Offensive Weapons Emplacements.

Close In Weapon System: 6x Quad-Linked 35mm Gatling Cannons (Positions are 2x Overlooking the Rear Flight Deck, another 2x overlooking the Primary Armament's Battery, 2x Roof Mounted, between the Command Bridge and the Flight Deck's Hangar.

Point Defence Grid Network: 12x Remote Turret 50. Caliber AIE-486H Heavy Chain Guns (HGG) spread about the Ship with Overlapping Arcs of Fire.

Specifications and Engine:

Crew: 43, 1 UNSC MILITARY 8th Generation Smart A.I  
Complement: 140 Marines with Maximum Armour, Ammunition and other Supplies for 2 weeks Sustained Combat.  
Vehicle Complement: 4x N720 SEA WOLF Combat Patrol Vessels  
Weight: 36,000 Tons (32,659 Tonnes)  
Length: 734FT (223.7M)  
Width: 124FT (37.8M)  
Height: 157FT (47.8M)  
Draught: 26FT (8M)

Engine: 3x Hydrogen-Burning Turbines. Equivalent Engine Production of 21,000 Hp EACH. Propulsion is via 3 Water Jets.

Maximum Speed: KNOTS [52MPH] (84KPH)

-ACCESS "Naval Combat Vessel" DATABASE-

License: Frigate

Designation: MERCURY-Class Frigate

Role: Close Protection of Larger Naval Vessels/Anti-Submarine Warfare.

Weapon Systems:

Primary Armament: 1x (Fore Mounted) 24 Inch Hyper-Velocity Rifled Cannon  
Secondary Armament: Twin-Linked High Velocity 45mm Chain Cannon mounted on Remote Turret.  
Tertiary Armament: 72x 160mm Vertical Launch Barrels MGMLS (2x 36 Missile Silos, Fore and Aft)  
Quaternary Armament: 3x Heavy Gunships with Satellite Targeting and Radar. **(A/N: Will update the aircraft listed once I actually have made it, though do send in an Naval Ship Launched aircraft OC)**

Defence Measures:

Armour: Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

Counter-Measures: Primary: 20x Advanced Trophy/Armour Protection System (AT/APS) spread out across the Defensive and Offensive Weapons Emplacements.

Specifications and Engine:

Crew: 25, 1 UNSC MILITARY 8th Generation Smart A.I  
Complement: 45 Marines with Maximum Armour, Ammunition and other Supplies for 2 weeks Sustained Combat.  
Vehicle Complement: 2x N720 SEA WOLF Combat Patrol Vessels  
Weight: 9,800 Tons (8,890 Tonnes)  
Length: 570FT (173.7M)  
Width: 84FT (25.7M)  
Height: 98FT (29.8M)  
Draught: 22FT (6.6M)

Engine: 2x Hydrogen-Burning Turbines, 1x Nuclear Deuterium/Plasma Fusion. Equivalent Engine Production of 18,000 Hp EACH. Propulsion is via 2 Water Jets.

Maximum Speed: KNOTS [59MPH] (95KPH)

-ACCESS "Naval Combat Vessel" DATABASE-

License: Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser

Designation: SATURN-Class Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser

Role: Long Range Missile Strikes, Heavy Task Force Escort, Command and Control Vessel, Artillery Barge.

Weapon Systems:

Primary Armament: 4x (Fore/Fore Raised, Aft/Aft Raised Mounts) Twin-Linked 34 Inch Hyper-Velocity Rifled Cannon.  
Secondary Armament: 12x (8x on Flanks of Primary Armaments [Raised and Lower] and 4x concentrating along Centre Flanks of Command Super Structure) Twin-Linked High Velocity 45mm Chain Cannons mounted on Remote Turret.  
Tertiary Armament: 144x 190mm Vertical Launch Barrels MGMLS (2x 72 Missile Silos, Fore and Aft)  
Quaternary Armament: 3x Heavy Gunships with Satellite Targeting and Radar. **(A/N: Will update the aircraft listed once I actually have made it, though do send in an Naval Ship Launched aircraft OC)**

Defence Measures:

Armour: Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

Counter-Measures: Primary: 20x Advanced Trophy/Armour Protection System (AT/APS) spread out across the Defensive and Offensive Weapons Emplacements.

Close In Weapon System: 6x Quad-Linked 35mm Gatling Cannons (3x each Flank protecting the Super Structure and Primary Armament Batteries)

Point Defence Grid Network: 29x Remote Turret 50. Caliber AIE-486H Heavy Chain Guns (HGG) spread about the Ship with Overlapping Arcs of Fire.

Specifications and Engine:

Crew: 81, 1 UNSC MILITARY 8th Generation Smart A.I  
Complement: 250 Marines with Maximum Armour, Ammunition and other Supplies for 1 month of Sustained Combat.  
Vehicle Complement: 8x N720 SEA WOLF Combat Patrol Vessels, 3x VTOL Reconnaissance Drones for Target Acquisition and Surveillance.  
Weight: 63,000 Tons (57,153 Tonnes)  
Length: 915FT (278.7M)  
Width: 127FT (38.7M)  
Height: 163FT (49.7M)  
Draught: 48FT (14.7M)

Engine: 4x Hydrogen-Burning Turbines, 1x Nuclear Deuterium/Plasma Fusion. Equivalent Engine Production of 35,000 Hp EACH. Propulsion is via 4 Water Jets.

Maximum Speed: KNOTS [50MPH] (80KPH)

-ACCESS "Naval Combat Vessel" DATABASE-

License: Amphibious Assault Ship

Designation: JUPITER-Class Amphibious Assault Carrier

Role: Large Scale Deployment of Military Forces, Command and Control, Mobile Medical Ship, Aircraft Carrier, Mobile Docking Vessel, Assault Carrier.

Weapon Systems:

Primary Armament: 2x (Raised Into Firing Position Underneath a "Raised Mounted" 46x 170mm Flat Missile Rack for Fire Support Missions before the Aircraft are near the LZ) Mark 2551 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (Aft and Fore Mount)  
Secondary Armament:  
Tertiary Armament: 16x Twin-Linked High Velocity 45mm Chain Cannons mounted on Remote Turret (12x Spread around the Assault Carrier's Flight Deck, 4x Raised Mounts on the  
Quaternary Armament: 3x Heavy Gunships with Satellite Targeting and Radar. **(A/N: Will update the aircraft listed once I actually have made it, though do send in an Naval Ship Launched aircraft OC)**

Defence Measures:

Armour: Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour in a Triple Compartmented Hull to Increase Survivability against Multiple Hits. **(A/N: Not that the Outer Hull would be Breached by the World's Navies)**

Counter-Measures: Primary: 20x Advanced Trophy/Armour Protection System (AT/APS) spread out across the Defensive and Offensive Weapons Emplacements.

Close In Weapon System: 6x Quad-Linked 35mm Gatling Cannons (3x each Flank in-line with Super Structure and Primary Armament Batteries on the outer Flight Deck Perimeter)

Point Defence Grid Network: 29x Remote Turret 50. Caliber AIE-486H Heavy Chain Guns (HGG) spread about the Carrier with Overlapping Arcs of Fire along the outer Perimeter of the Flight Deck.

Specifications and Engine:

Crew: 77, 1 UNSC MILITARY 8th Generation Smart A.I  
Complement: 2500 Marines with Maximum Armour, Ammunition and other Supplies for 2.5 months of Sustained Combat.  
Vehicle/Aircraft Complement: 10x N720 SEA WOLF Combat Patrol Vessels, 3x VTOL Reconnaissance Drones for Target Acquisition and Surveillance, 15x Heavy Gunships with Satellite Targeting and Radar, 20x D-77 Troop Carriers **(A/N: Will update the aircraft listed once I actually have made it, though do send in an Naval Ship Launched aircraft OC)**  
Weight: 92,000 Tons (57,153 Tonnes)  
Length: 1413FT (430.7M)  
Width: 163FT (49.7M)  
Height: 196FT (59.7M)  
Draught: 48FT (14.7M)

Engine: 5x Hydrogen-Burning Turbines, 1x Nuclear Deuterium/Plasma Fusion. Equivalent Engine Production of 52,000 Hp EACH. Propulsion is via 5x Water Jets.

Maximum Speed: 45KNOTS [49MPH] (79KPH)

-CLOSING "Naval Combat Vessel" DATABASE-

 **A/N: The Second** **Instalment of the Codex.**

 **SmokeTinyTom**


	4. Infantry Weapons

**TITAN SECURITY Infantry Weapons**

 **Password:************

 **-PASSWORD ACCEPTED-**

 **-ACCESS "** **TITAN SECURITY** **Weapons" DATABASE-**

BR98 Battle Rifle

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Battle Rifle

 **Role:** Close-Medium Range Combat,

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x Smart Sight, 4x Medium Scope, 4x Thermal Scope, 2x/4x/6x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** M480 10-Shell Magazine-Fed 50mm Grenade Launcher (High-Explosive Frags, High-Explosive Incendiary, High-Explosive Airburst), Heavy-Duty Bipod, Variety of Grips.

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M121 12.7 x 62mm FMJ-AP, M121 12.7 x 62mm FMJ-HE, M121 12.7 x 62mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 45 Round STANAG Magazine or 90 Round Extended STANAG Magazine

 **Rate of Fire:** 950RPM (BURST-FIRE ONLY)

 **Weight:** 9.7LBS (4.4KG)

 **Length:** 40.7IN (103.4CM)  
 **Width:** 3.11IN (7.9CM)  
 **Height:** 12.87IN (32.7CM)

 **Weapon History:** The BR98 is the successor to the BR85. Built to provide accurate Bursts of fire with as little recoil as possible, the BR fires the 5 Rounds quicker than its predecessor fires 3 Rounds. Featuring the Universal Rail system that all UNSC Weapons utilise, it allows more flexibility on the Battlefield. Noticeable changes are a larger calibre round, bigger Magazine and higher Rounds Per Minute.

 **-ACCESS "** **TITAN SECURITY** **Weapons" DATABASE-**

MA7 Individual Combat Weapon System

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Assault Rifle

 **Role:** Close-Medium Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x Smart Sight, 4x Medium Scope, 6x Long Scope, 4x Thermal Scope, 2x/4x/6x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** M480 8-Shell Magazine-Fed 50mm Grenade Launcher (High-Explosive Frags, High-Explosive Incendiary, High-Explosive Airburst), M470 8-Gauge Under-Barrel 6-Shot Shotgun (Depleted Uranium Slugs, High-Explosive Frag Rounds, Flechette Rounds, Armour-Piercing Dart Rounds)/Variety of Grip Designs.

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M121 10.7 x 52mm FMJ-AP, M121 10.7 x 52mm FMJ-HE, M121 10.7 x 52mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 60 Rounds STANAG Magazine or 80 Rounds Extended STANAG Magazine.

 **Rate of Fire:** 825RPM

 **Weight:** 10.58LBS (4.8KG)

 **Length:** 39.56IN (100.5CM)  
 **Width:** 3.5IN (8.9CM)  
 **Height:** 11.49IN (29.2CM)

 **Weapon History:** Built to replace the venerable MA5 Series. The MA7 ICWS took on role of a Universal Assault Rifle for UNSC Forces, seeing use in the Navy, Marines, Army and Air Force. Standard features include M480 8-Shell Magazine-Fed Grenade Launcher that can fire a variety of standard and specialised shells to increase the effect the user has on the battlefield, the Marines have made compulsory training of the M480 Launcher for this purpose. M470 8-Gauge Under-Barrel 6-Shot Shotgun are also spread throughout platoons and used in Boarding actions to great effect. Soldiers using this weapon have loved it's simple design, rugged systems, easy use and its aesthetics. It still retains the Round Counter/Compass used on the Older MA5 Series.

 **-ACCESS "** **TITAN SECURITY** **Weapons" DATABASE-**

M439 Designated Marksman Rifle

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** DMR

 **Role:** Medium-Long Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 4x Medium Scope, 6x Long Scope, 4x Thermal Scope, 2x/4x/6x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** Angled Grips, Vertical Grips, Rounded Grips.

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M111 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-AP, M111 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-HE, M111 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 20 Round STANAG Magazine or 30 Round Extended STANAG Magazine

 **Rate of Fire:** Semi-Automatic

 **Weight:** 15.21LBS (6.9KG)

 **Length:** 48.35IN (122.8CM)  
 **Width:** 3.38IN (8.6CM)  
 **Height:** 13IN (33.1CM)

 **Weapon History:** Designed and built by Marksmen who used the M390 series **(A/N: Game DMR's)** during the Human-Covenant War, the M439 is the standard DMR throughout the UNSC Marines, Army, Navy, Air Force and Special Forces. Utilising the same Rail system on the MA7 ICWS Series, it allows the user to customise the weapon to suit his or her needs with ease.

 **-ACCESS "** **TITAN SECURITY** **Weapons" DATABASE-**

Sniper Rifle System-105D Series-7 Anti-Material

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Sniper Rifle

 **Role:** Medium-Long-Extreme Long Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 4x/8x/12x Long Scope, 4x/8x/12x Thermal Scope, 4x/8x/12x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** Heavy-Duty Bipod,

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M140 25 x 72mm FMJ-AP, M140 25 x 72mm FMJ-HE, M140 25 x 72mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 6 Rounds STANAG Magazine or 12 Rounds Extended STANAG Magazine.

 **Rate of Fire:** Semi-Automatic

 **Weight:** 36.81LBS (16.7KG)

 **Length:** 74.21IN (188.5CM)  
 **Width:** 9.68IN (24.6CM)  
 **Height:** 14.92IN (37.9CM)

 **Weapon History:** The SRS105D-S7 Anti-Material is the standard Sniper rifle throughout the UNSC Marines, Army, Navy, Air Force and Special Forces. Designed and Built, then handed over to legendary Snipers like Linda-058, Jun-A266 to modify and tweak with the weapon whist testing it for any flaws and imperfections that they see. The Manufacturers then met them to note what they can implement into the design, making the specialist words of both snipers, standard. The weapon uses a range of ammunition similar to those found on other firearms, however, just at a much larger caliber of 25mm Rounds. This has led to many different nicknames for the weapon.

 **-ACCESS "** **TITAN SECURITY** **Weapons" DATABASE-**

M779 Squad Automatic Weapon

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Squad Automatic Weapon/Light Machine Gun

 **Role:** Close-Medium Range Combat, Long Range Suppression

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x Smart Sight, 4x Medium Scope, 4x Thermal Scope, 2x/4x/6x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** M480 10-Shell Magazine-Fed 50mm Grenade Launcher (High-Explosive Frags, High-Explosive Incendiary, High-Explosive Airburst), Heavy-Duty Bipod.

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M121 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-AP, M121 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-HE, M121 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 400 Round Belt-Fed Sealed Drum or 800 Round Belt-Fed Sealed Box.

 **Rate of Fire:** 1,250RPM

 **Weight:** LBS (KG)

 **Length:** 49.17IN (124.9CM)  
 **Width:** IN (CM)  
 **Height:** IN (CM)

 **Weapon History:** The M779 SAW LMG was the replacement to the M739 SAW. Built for the UNSC, the M779 SAW uses the same calibre round as the Designated Marksman Rifle, however, whereas the DMR is a precise weapon, the M779 is more of a wall of High-Calber shots to dissuade enemy troops from advancing or exposing their bodies to return fire. When questioned why they'd use the same round as an DMR, the Manufacturers stated examples of where a heavily shielded enemies, For Example, Zealots and Field-Marshalls, the previously tested rounds had such little effect, they'd need 379 rounds to crack the shields and neutralise the target. Thus the 13.7 x 62mm round was implemented into the design.

 **-ACCESS "** **TITAN SECURITY** **Weapons" DATABASE-**

M267K Heavy Machine Gun (Man-Portable)

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Heavy Machine Gun

 **Role:** Medium-Long Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x SmartSight, 4x/8x/12x Thermal Scope, 4x/8x/12x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** Heavy-Duty Bipod, Setup Tripod, **SPARTAN ONLY:** Hand Hold for mobile Engagements. **(A/N: Similar to Jorge's Handle on his M247H)**

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Energy Bayonets, Operator Shield, **(A/N: Those found on Warthogs in-game and on Modern Military Turrets)**

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M140 20 x 72mm FMJ-AP, M140 20 x 72mm FMJ-HE, M140 20 x 72mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 8,000 Round Belt-Fed High-Capcity Box.

 **Rate of Fire:** 1,000RPM

 **Weight:** LBS (KG)

 **Length:** 84.76IN (215.3CM)  
 **Width:** IN (CM)  
 **Height:** IN (CM)

 **Weapon History:** The M267K Heavy Machine Gun is a single barrel, Hybrid Water/Air-Cooled, 1-Operator Support weapon. Built to replace the ageing M247H and AIE-486 Heavy Machine Guns, the weapon is the combination of a High Rounds Per Minute and Heavy Damage Per Shot to eliminate heavily Armoured and/or Shielded opponents quickly. Preliminary designs were rejected based upon the Gatling Gun design, due to test showing the barrels glow red hot after a minute of sustained fire. Designs were also changed based upon lessons from the Human-Covenant War, with encounters with Mgalekgolo (Hunter) Pairs, the need of making such enemies think twice about charging in front of these. So the designs that were originally calling for a .50 Calibre HMG, would be a receiving 20mm Heavy Machine Gun instead. Such a change was debated heavily with High Brass, though Marines and frontline troopers were happy with it, giving them the power to disable Light Armoured Vehicles and Aircraft too.

 **-ACCESS "** **TITAN SECURITY** **Weapons" DATABASE-**

M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Tactical Assault Shotgun

 **Role:** Close-Medium Range Combat, Urban/Room-to-Room Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x Smart Sight, 2x Promethean Vision Sight **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Full Choke, Modified Choke,

 **Ammunition:** 4-Gauge Buckshot, 4-Gauge High-Explosive, 4-Gauge Depleted Uranium Darts, 4-Gauge High-Explosive-Incendiary, 4-Gauge Flechette, 4-Gauge PC-Buckshot (Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 16 4-Gauge Shotgun Shells

 **Rate of Fire:** Pump-Action

 **Weight:** 8.6LBS (3.9KG)

 **Length:** 45.16IN (114.7CM)  
 **Width:** 5.16IN (13.1CM)  
 **Height:** 11IN (25.7CM)

 **Weapon History:** The M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun is the replacement of the ageing M45 Tactical Shotgun Series. Designed and built to smash enemy shields and armour at close range with the same shot being the only fired. The weapon was bored to fire a 4-Gauge Shell instead of the usual 8-Gauge shell that previous Tactical Shotguns used. Due to the larger round, more strength was put into the structure of the weapon, allowing a SPARTAN-II to use it as a club, whilst still maintaining the ability to discharge correctly and properly. Shell Receiver on the top of the weapon, behind the top rail.

 **-ACCESS "** **TITAN SECURITY** **Weapons" DATABASE-**

M27/Caseless Submachine Gun

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** SMG/Personal Defence Weapon System

 **Role:** Close-Medium Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x Smart Sight, 4x Medium Scope, 4x Thermal Scope, 2x/4x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** Vertical Grip, Angled Grip, Rounded Grip,

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M122 9 x 42mm FMJ-AP, M122 9 x 42mm FMJ-HE, M122 9 x 42mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 60 Round Magazine or 2x 60 Round Magazines on either side of Weapon. **(A/N: Same position as the M7 in-game, when you load the gun. )**

 **Rate of Fire:** 1,050RPM

 **Weight:** 3.75LBS (1.7KG)

 **Length:** [Collapsed Stock]24.96IN (63.4CM), [Extended Stock] 36.34IN (92.3CM)  
 **Width:** 2.95IN (7.5CM)  
 **Height:** 8.43IN (21.4CM)

 **Weapon History:** The M27/Caseless Submachine Gun was built to be like the its predecessor, a bullet hose. Not much was changed aesthetically, however, the weapon fires a larger 9mm round, the ability to accept two magazines on either side of the PDWS and the addition of the Rail attachment system. The weapon is the standard-issue sidearm to all UNSC Forces, however, ODST's and SPARTAN's tend to use another primary weapon or the venerable M6R (Utilises the Top and Flank Rails) as their secondary weapon, but its not uncommon to see one or two M9 PDWS's on the thigh plates of individual Marines, ODST's and SPARTAN soldiers.

 **-ACCESS "** **TITAN SECURITY** **Weapons" DATABASE-**

M69 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon System

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Missile Launcher

 **Role:** Close-Medium-Long Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 4x/8x/12x Long Scope, 4x/8x/12x Thermal Scope, 4x/8x/12x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** Heavy-Duty Bipod,

 **Flank Rails:** Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Ammunition:** R160 145 x 82mm HEAT, R160 145 x 82mm HE-Incendiary, R160 145 x 82mm PC (Plasma Charge is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 4 Rotary Missile Rack or 6 Rotary Missile Rack

 **Rate of Fire:** Semi-Automatic,

 **Weight:** 32.41LBS (14.7KG)

 **Length:** 66.34IN (168.5CM)  
 **Width:** 15.1IN (38.3CM)  
 **Height:** 21.5IN (54.5CM)

 **Weapon History:** The M52 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon Missile Launcher was designed for an up-to-date Anti-Vehicle system with infantry elements in the field without Armour or Aerial Assets to aid them. Prior to 2557, M41 SSM "Jackhammer" Rocket Launchers were based upon a double tube system, which rotated a fresh tube into place when fired. This feature allowed the rockets to be fired at near simultaneous times where each rocket would turn away and attack from two angles. That feature was built into the M52 Missile Launcher and an experienced operator could either lock-on specific points of the vehicle, or lock-on up to six separate targets at once. Coupled with the 145 x 82mm Smart Missile and a number of different Warheads, this system could devastate an enemy vehicle advance, whether it's an Aerial Assault or Armoured Ground Assault, with no adjustments to the weapon.

 **A/N: Supergirl Story will be published in a week after I give my Beta's a chance to edit and respond as they see fit.**

 **SmokeTinyTom.**


End file.
